In a radio frequency communications system, a transmitter and a receiver may include multiple transmit and receive antennas, respectively. Signals propagating from the transmit antennas to the receive antennas via different transmission channels may be deteriorated or lost due to multipath fading or shadowing. Interference and noise may occur during signal transmission, propagation over the different transmission channels, and signal reception.